villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eschatol
__TOC__ Known Information Name: Eschatol, Ender of Cosmos Other names: The Dark Lord of Space, Lord of Scourges, The End of all things. Status: Very much active, heading for Earth. Fame (Milky way): 10 (Eschatol is the greatest known threat to the universe) Threat Level: Galactic, perhaps greater. Rumored relatives: Death (Mother), The Universe (Father), Time (brother), Void (brother), Sinestra (Daughter). Affiliations: Destiny, Prophecy. Base of Operations: The Dark Throne Unyelding. Alignment: Black. Citizenship: Unknown, if any. Marital Status: Widower. Occupation: Self-imposed universal avatar of destruction. Race: Alien. (Ender could very well be the Last of his Kind, or uniquely created) Gender: Male. Age: Several billion earth years. Height: At least twice his opponents combined size. Build: Huge humanoid with dark greyish skin. Eyes: Deep pits of darkness. Hair: Unknown, if any. History Ender came from outside the Milky way and (according to Sovereign and Tu'Rem history) immediately laid waste to both the Tu'us and Sovereign White in his search for what he called "the Cradle". He was banished to the far reaches of Andromeda by the combined might of The Sovereign and the Tu'Supreme. Here he obtained the Anti-Quark Equilibrium while destroying the planet Auron and its sun Kataron. Only one spaceship survived the destruction: a dead city with only one survivor: Kyr-An. When he returned to the Milky way it was as a silent figure in the background of the First Great Destabilization which resulted in the destruction of the Cosmic Wyrm and the creation of the Nemesis Engine. Since then he has directed the Armageddon-wave towards Earth, bringing his forces into combat with the likes of Ta-Rok the Mighty, The Twin Suns Initiative and Alpha Centurion, God-emperor of Proxy Centauri. Powers Eschatol is seen as a space-god posessing godlike strength, stamina, invulnerability, intellect and immortality. (6x10, Unique of his Kind: 10.) Ender has strong telepathic abilities at close range, capable of warping even the strongest minds to his will. (Cosmic Brainwashing: 10, Create Scourge: 10) He can tap into the Cosmic power around him and thus manipulate the very fabric of the universe itself. (Siphon Cosmos 5 ©) This energy is usually channeled through Enders eyes or fingers in lethal beams of Cosmic energy that home in on its target. (Omega Beam: 6 ©, Energy projection 5 ©) This abilities are further increased when Eschatol utilizes the Anti-Quark Equilibrium, an alien equation making him able to easily swat aside any cosmic threat. (UNLIMITED POWER: +5 ©) At the End of Time, Eschatol posesses the Crown of Destiny making him the most powerful being in the universe. (Win-Button of Destiny: 10 ©) Skills Eschatol isn't the most skilled combatant, usually relying on his Scourges to do the dirty work. If threatened he will rather use immense abilities to completely overpower and eradicate his opponents than throw a punch. He is a great machinist and cosmic engineer, able to make plans and technology far outside the scope of mortals. Even though he has a silver tongue, Ender usually chooses destruction of his quarry rather than talking. Knowledge The truth of the Cradle- Ender's Version: 10 The Truth of the Firstborn: 1 Anti-Quark Equilibrium: 9 The lore of Milky way: 10 ... But there is another 'verse: 4 And lots more. Gear Scourges & Hands Because a known threat is a lesser one, Ender chooses to keep himself and his plans shrouded in mystery while using his tools to further his goals. Using Dark Magiks Eschatol (Or Ender) can imbue strong individuals with Cosmic power in return for complete submission to his cause. These entities are renamed one of the Five Scourges of the End. Each of these individuals are vastly different as is the process of their creation. The Scourges are also known as The five riders of Armageddon: #Vrath of Wulfen (Vrath directs the army of Ender. previous holders of mantle: Kor'mak'ar, Wulfgang.) #The Death Count (The Death Count transforms planetary populations into the Eschatol army.) #Lord Victimizer (The third Scourge is the Lord of all victims, making him a rival to Enders own power.) #Sin-Estra The Corrupter (Sinestra is a bodyless entity who inhabits a host. Current Vessel: Zelda Orion) #BlindCore the Deciever (By far the most mysterius and enigmatic of the Scourges. Lord of Violet Space.) Armageddon is the right hand of Eschatol who has somehow gained even greater power than that of the scourges. He is somehow able to absorb and project endless amounts of energy, consciously exploding with the force of a supernova. Armageddon is also the General of the Armageddon Wave, a fleet of pale white ships that is seen as an omen of Doom for any sentient planet.